


Meet the Family

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Innuendo, Love, Meet the Family, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Posting for day three of Joker Appreciation Week hosted by the amazing @starsandskies. The prompt was Day 3 (November, 7th): Joker and Shepard. Tell us about their relationship. Did they get along right from the start or did they need some time? How did their death affect Joker? How was Joker’s reaction when he saw them alive? Do you think Joker joined Cerberus because of his loyalty to Shepard? Probably the only day I will be able to do because it was already written and I just worked ten days straight and I am exhausted.Abigail and Joker meet each other's families...





	Meet the Family

“You're sure you want to do this?”

“Abs, everything is going to be fine. They're an important part of your life, and I want to meet them...unless you're ashamed of me.” Joker chuckled.

She shook her head quickly, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. “Of course not!”

She was more embarrassed of what they could tell him about her childhood than him being slightly more delicate due to his Vrolik’s syndrome. His self-deprecating humor, actually made her a little frustrated. He really was the best damn helmsman in the alliance fleet; his disease actually making him stronger in her eyes, due to having to fight it every step of the way. He was snarky, but caring, and damn if he wasn't the best lover she'd ever had. For someone who hid behind sarcasm and inappropriate humor, Joker had a heart of gold, but he’d certainly get upset if she brought it to his attention. It was a defense mechanism, and he deployed it often to avoid getting hurt, and she was the only one to see through the façade...Joker not even realizing his guard was slipping. She realized she was absolutely smitten and it should have scared her more than it did.

“Aunt Abby!” Two voices cried in unison.

“Hey munchkins! Are you keeping Grandma on her toes? Someone has to, when I’m not around.”

Abigail slipped her hand out of Joker’s before getting up out of her chair, her twin three-year-old nieces Charlotte and Priscilla barreling down on her, her mother close behind and her older sister Kathryn holding her nephew, Trevor, and her brother-in-law Chris at their heels. She stood, gathering the two three-year-olds in her arms and kissing the tops of their heads, before hugging her brother-in-law and her sister in turn, stroking her nephew's head softly and kissing his forehead. Kathryn had met Chris at the ceremony when Abigail had received her Star of Terra, and they’d hit it off, getting married three years later, and here they were now with three kids. Was it wrong to want the happy family life her sister had? 

She lived for the shore leaves where they could all be together; for so many years it had just been Hannah, Kathryn, and Abigail against the world. The girls’ father had walked out of their lives before Abigail could really remember him and she hated him for it. Then Elysium had happened and out of the blue, he’d called, making up some excuse that her mother had moved them around so much that he couldn't find them. Abigail had snarled at him and hung up after explaining that to give her daughters a little more stability, Hannah had kept herself stationed on the Orizaba, bypassing promotions and her own command until her youngest joined the Alliance at eighteen. Now that ship was her own, and both daughters couldn't be more proud.

"Abby, stop giving mom a hard time. You’re lucky she puts up with your nonsense…” Kathryn laughed.

“Honey, I love you, but how are you ever going to find a man who puts up with your shenanigans?” Hannah drew her youngest into a hug, ignoring her drawing her hand across her throat in a cut-off motion.

Laughter rang out from the other side of the table, making Abigail close her eyes in abject horror, as everyone turned that direction. Joker was grinning from ear to ear. She bit her lower lip, pulling out of her mother's embrace to make her way around the table, helping Joker to his feet. He snaked an arm around her waist, all eyes widening in surprise as he hobbled out to meet her family. Kathryn grinned knowingly, recognizing him from the bar, when she’d shoved Abigail into his lap. She suddenly realized they hadn't really discussed their relationship before they came...how was she supposed to introduce him? Her boyfriend? Her lover? She certainly couldn't say he was her pilot who fucked the stress out of her on a near daily basis...not when her mother was military too, and knew all the rules and regulations against fraternization in the ranks.

“Hi, I’m Abigail’s boyfriend, Joker.”

She relaxed in his embrace; he’d gone the boyfriend route without even batting an eye.

“Joker, this is everyone.” After calling him Jeff for so long, his nickname felt weird in her mouth, but calling him Jeff was reserved for her alone. “My mom Hannah, my older sister Kathryn, my brother-in-law Christopher, my nieces Charlotte and Priscilla, and my nephew Trevor.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Joker. Are you hungry?”

“Not yet, Mrs. Shepard. Thank you though; I ate before I came.” One could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he winked at Abigail and she went crimson.

She took her nephew from her sister, so Kathryn could shake his hand, followed in succession by Chris before Priscilla tugged on the hem of Joker’s shirt.

“Come play.” Charlotte said.

“Manners, Charlee.” Hannah admonished.

“Please.” They each took one of Joker’s hands trying to drag him away to the play area of the restaurant.

“Hurry!” Priscilla urged.

“Girls, please be careful…” Abigail pleaded, not sure how to word it without Joker getting mad. “His legs are fragile.”

Limping after them, he shot her a look, one that said she would pay for the fragile comment later and she couldn't help but smile as she hoisted Trevor higher, the eight-month-old slowly starting to fall asleep on her shoulder. She couldn't wait. Luckily, the twins had short legs, so matching their pace was easy, even with his leg braces. They were all dying to ask, and she knew it, but Chris trailed after his daughters to make sure they weren't too rough on Aunt Abby’s boyfriend or else he might never come back. At this point, Abigail just hoped he behaved and her mother didn't pick up on all his not-so-subtle innuendos, or she’d never hear the end of it. That was commonplace for her and everyone knew and accepted that, but they’d _just_ met him; there was a time and place for that, but meeting his girlfriend's mother was not it. She sank onto one of the couches near the play area, suddenly exhausted.

She couldn't believe Joker had insisted he come home with her on leave, fully aware he’d be meeting her family. Their relationship still so new--Abigail had thought it was too soon, convinced they were just having a little fun together, even if she could see them lasting, in it for the long haul--no one seemed to get her like Joker did. Plus, in the sheets, the man was a god. Just thinking about his wicked tongue and talented fingers stirring her up inside less than three hours ago made her blush. Hannah sat down between her two daughters, nudging her youngest with her elbow as she held her sleeping nephew, watching her nieces playing together with Joker; Chris there to make sure they were careful. All three women watched the exchange, smiling to themselves.

“So, who is he? Considering what your last assignment was, there was no way you had time to meet someone not serving under you.”

Her mother had always been observant.

“Oh, he definitely serves _under_ me.” Abigail giggled, earning an eyeroll and a playful smack upside the head. “He’s my pilot.”

“Abby, you know you’re breaking the rules, but I think we can let it slide.”

She giggled. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Besides, it looks serious...do I hear wedding bells in the near future?” Kathryn teased.

“Shut up, Kat.”

Joker flashed her a grin and a thumbs up, making her realize how badly she’d wanted to meet his family too. He’d called himself her boyfriend, so it had to be more than just stress relief, didn't it? But maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part. Seeing him get along with her nieces and her brother-in-law tugged at her heart, and with her mother and sister already teasing her about him, she might have to sit him down and talk about being serious. So many nights she'd lain awake, thinking about him, and when he didn't push her away after that kiss the night before Ilos, her feelings had only grown. Not that she'd admit that out loud...at least not yet, she didn't want to move too fast.

*****

“You’re not wearing that are you?”

“What's wrong with this?” Abigail stood with her hands on her hips; it had taken her an hour to pick an outfit.

“I’m dating a sexy as hell soldier, not a secretary. You could stand to show a little skin.”

Joker toyed with a button on her blouse, popping it open and frowning when she smacked his hand away. She looked so prim and proper in the white button-up with ¾ length sleeves, a black knee-length skirt, and black flats. It wasn't like he hated it, but it was odd. He could definitely think of a few scenarios for that outfit to be employed with when they got back from shore leave with _his_ family this time and he grinned. After he’d met hers, it was only a matter of time before they ended up here. Hilary swore up and down that he was lying about having a girlfriend, and he couldn't wait to prove her wrong; he always felt a smug sense of satisfaction when that happened. Especially since his girlfriend was _the_ Commander Shepard, a woman who was smart, funny, strong, sexy, and into spaceships--even more than he was, which shouldn't have been possible.

“I’m meeting your parents and your twelve-year old sister...that hardly seems appropriate. Maybe I should just wear a tank that says Jedi in the Streets, Sith in the Sheets--put it all out in the open that we’re sleeping together.” Abigail crossed her arms over her chest so he couldn't reopen the button she’d just closed.

“Nerd.” Joker teased, brushing her lips with his. “That tank top is really cute on you...And I wouldn't mind that--let the world know you're mine.”

“Possessive...it’s kind of hot.”

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as she tugged his beard gently, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Pushing him back at the shoulders, she smirked as she laced her fingers through his, the cab idling. When the were finally seated and on their way, Joker slid closer on the seat, his hand brushing the hem of her skirt upwards before resting on her thigh. Abigail leaned against him, her head on his shoulder as her hand covered his. Neither spoke...they didn't need to. God was he nervous though. Part of him couldn't believe this was happening; that he was actually bringing someone home to meet his family--Abigail was special indeed. He realized as they sat there in the shuttle together that he was dying to ask about her father; she never talked about him and he hadn't been with the rest of her family. Was he dead?

“Abs...where's your father?”

She stiffened beside him, her brow furrowing in a frown as she pulled away from him a little, Joker suddenly regretting his question. “Who gives a fuck?”

“I didn't mean--”

She squeezed his hand affectionately, wiping an angry tear from her eye. “It's always been just me, my mom and my sister. My dad walked out when I was three, before I could even really remember him and left my mom to raise two daughters alone. My mom gave him a choice and he chose to leave and I hate him for it. He called once when I was twenty one and tried to blame my mom moving around a lot when we were younger as the reason he'd never been able to get a hold of us and see us, even though we'd been in the same place for almost thirteen years, and then before that we'd been in the same place until I was five. I hate him.”

“Shit...Abs. I'm sorry.”

"You didn't know. How could you? I don't talk about him because just thinking about him and what he did makes me rage and cry. When he called I was furious; he invited us to come visit him, and my sister was curious but she was also five when he left and had more time. I told her she could go, but she'd be going alone, because he didn't care to try, so why should I care to let him when he suddenly decided to make up for almost nineteen years, and then blame my mom, who was there for me and raised me when he couldn't be bothered. I'm still surprised Kat wanted to go. She wanted to know him...and wanted to push him in front of a speeding shuttle--I _still_ want to.”

Joker gathered her up in his arms, placing a gentle hand over her balled up fist and kissing her forehead; he hadn't meant to make her reopen old wounds. “Your father sounds like a right bastard, and I'm sorry I asked, but it's his loss because you’re an amazing woman who deserves nothing but the best, and settled for me, the guy with the creaky legs.”

“Dammit, Jeff. I didn't _settle_ for you! Why do you talk about yourself like that? You’re smart, funny, supportive, kind, attractive as hell, an amazing pilot, and the best lover I've ever had.”

He grinned leaning down to capture her lips with his, not sure what he'd done right to end up with his dream girl. The shuttle jerked to a stop, Abigail smirking at him as she pulled away from the kiss, standing to smooth down her clothes. This was insane. Meeting the parents and the little sister was a big step, meant that they were serious about each other and hoping there was a future...but they hadn't even said those three little words to each other yet. It was weird how fast he'd become so dear to her. A bouncy twelve year old ran to them the moment they disembarked, grabbing Joker in a tight hug, Abigail stepping back to give them some space, afterall, she was a big change. He groaned in embarrassment as he glanced back at her, holding his sister close, Abigail covering her mouth to hide a snicker; big bad Jeff Moreau was a softie when it came to his little sister and it was adorable. His parents were younger than Abigail expected, Joker probably an accident when they were very young. When Hilary finally let him breathe and let his parents have a turn, he turned to her and held out his hand. It was the moment of truth.

"Mom, Dad, Hil. This is Abigail. Abs, this is everyone: my mom Jenn, my dad Don, and my sister, Hilary.”

She smiled as Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close, Abigail shaking both his mother's hand and then his father's--Hilary on the other hand eyed her critically, both hands on her hips.

“What are your intentions towards my brother?”

Joker coughed, his cheeks turning pink, though he brushed it off with a grin. “Nothing she can say in present company, I hope.”

“Jeff!” Abigail scolded, playfully punching him in the shoulder and making him flinch...he was just as bad as she was.

Jenn's eyes were shining with delight even as she rolled them--he didn't let other people call him Jeff. “I hope you can curb that sarcastic mouth of his.”

“Hard to be sarcastic when your mouth is busy between--” Joker began, only to be interrupted by Abigail’s mouth over his, a blush on her cheeks.

“I like her. She knows how to handle our boy.” Don chuckled.

Hilary scrunched up her nose in disgust at their display of affection--though Joker couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Hilary had to believe he really did have a girlfriend now, her disbelief from before suspended in the face of their PDA. Did they really have to go to lunch? He couldn't just take her back to the Normandy and experiment with her and make her scream his name? What a waste of an afternoon. He took her by the hand hobbling along behind his parents and his sister, casting sidelong glances at her and wishing they were somewhere else, just the two of them. But before they knew it they'd be back on the Normandy, nose to the grindstone and no time to rest before the council hurled them at the geth to appease the masses, ignoring Shepard's warning about the growing threat the Reapers posed. They didn't believe her and he would honestly hate to be in her shoes, didn't envy her...but the best he could do was make she _he_ had her back, just in case no one else did. Abigail rolled her eyes and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, before stealing his hat and settling it over her blonde curls. The sight made him grin.

“You're in big trouble, mister.” Abigail whispered, tugging at his beard teasingly.

“Whatever will you do to punish me?” He asked innocently.

“Oh, I'll think of something.”


End file.
